Night Of The Wandering Souls
by Luminary Of The Stars
Summary: A normal night in the academy...or is it? As Kaito notices fog coming out of nowhere he begins to search for his friends, waht the finds, however, is anything but pleasant.


"No rain, no wind, nothing...This place sure is boring." a certain astronaut trainee mumbled, letting out an annoyed sigh as he was laying on the ground, waiting for his sidekicks to arrive.

As he was looking at the night sky, which was the exactly the same as every night, he noticed something weird, suddenly sitting up, looking around.

"Fog?"

Kaito was confused. Fog was something he had never seen before in here and he of all people would know since he is out every night. He slowly got up, scratching his head in confusion. "Eh, whatever, I'll just get those lazy guys myself then."

Kaito headed back to the dorms, knocking on Shuichi's door.

"Bro, no skipping the workout."

No answer.

"Bro?" Kaito seemed to get a little worried, starting to practically punch the door.

No answer.

"He's probably pretending to be asle- Ah...AAAAAH!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Shuichi's door slowly opened all by itself, revealing a voodoo doll of Shuichi nailed to the wall, in the middle of a giant Pentagram, drawn with what looked like blood. The smell of candle fire filling the room. Shuichi was nowhere to be seen though.

Kaito looked around the room, his body trembling, he was not one for the occult, so this was anything but pleasant. After looking around the creepy room, he found a note stuck to the Shuichi doll.

"Kaede's lab...This must be some sick joke." he mumbled to himself, clenching his fist.

Quickly walking out of the room, trying to collect his thoughts,a small silhouette leaves the dorm complex.

"Nishishi~"

That's all Kaito was able to hear before the silhouette walked outside.

"Kokichi!" he exclaimed, gritting his teeth as he ran outside to catch the silhouette.

Right as he ran outside, his body stiffened. He was unable to move, his body shivering as something behind him was breathing on his neck.

"Kai...to…"

A cold hand slowly began gripping Kaito's arm, the warm breath seemingly coming closer.

The voice seemed familiar, even so, Kaito could not move. The fog thickened, the echo of eerie whistling filling the entire campus with a feeling of dread.

The Ultimate Astronaut's heart was pounding like crazy as he looked down on the hand that was gripping him.

Slowly letting out a sigh of relief, Kaito turned with a nervous smile.

"Oh Shuichi, why did you creep up on me like-"

Face pale, cold sweat running down his forehead, teeth grit and eyes widened in shock: Kaito was a mess, seeing that...he saw nothing. Nobody was standing behind him, nobody was actually breathing down his neck and the hand?

The hand was simply a severed hand, gripping his arm, blood dripping down from where the hand was ripped off.

"G-g-g-GHOSTS?!" he shouted, swiftly throwing the hand away and running backwards, hitting a tree.

"Kai...to…"

This eerie whisper was now echoing around the entire campus, fog becoming thicker and thicker. Kaito tried to ignore it, regained his composure, punching himself in the face.

"TRY MESSING WITH THE LUMINARY OF THE STARS AND GET YOUR ASS KICKED!"

Shouting this was his way of handling with the situation. He might not want to show it, but the astronaut has never been this scared before.

His eyes closed and fists clenched, he darted off into the school building, making his way to the second floor.

"Okay, Kaede's lab." he mumbled, his body now starting to tremble again. Every door in the hallway was opened, thick fog emanating from every single one. Cold, blue rays of the moon shining through the window, some of them permeating the fog.

"Eh, this sucks ass…" he sighed as he slowly made his way through the fog, asking himself where everyone could be. He didn't like any of this one single bit.

His sidekicks were not here to support him.

Kaito was alone.

Standing in front of the Ultimate Musician's lab, he hoped to find some answers on what is happening right now. With full determination, he busted the door open to find...nothing.

Now standing in the middle of the room, still not seeing anyone, he began to become a little discouraged. The feeling of genuine dread slowly creeping up on him, as if someone was pulling him down to the ground.

He felt helpless, nervously scratching his head, the moonlight shimmering down on his purple hair. The feeling of helplessness engraved itself even further as piano music started playing, without anyone sitting at the piano.

The music sounded familiar. Kaito heard this before.

Clair De Lune by Claude Debussy was filling the music room, the hallways and Kaito's mind.

He loved listening to it with Shuichi and the others when Kaede was playing it, but now, all alone in this room, the moon being the only source of light available, having nobody to talk to, not knowing where everybody is or if they are okay for that matter, this piece of music had an entirely different effect on him than before.

He sat down on the ground, leaning on a wall. He wasn't one to think about serious stuff all that much, but this made him realize, no matter how he sees it:

He is trapped. Everyone is.

This whole school life might have been fun so far, but they have been completely isolated from the outside world.

"Kai...to..:" the whispering continued, piercing through even the piano music.

Loud groans coming from the hallway as footsteps could be heard from afar.

Kaito stood up, relieved to hear someone coming closer, his confidence slowly coming back.

"Hey guys, you really had me worried for sec, I almost tho-YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! Z-z-z-ZOMBIES?!"

Turning around, the astronaut gasped, shaking his head as his teeth clattered, his eyes seemed to lose its starry shine that was prominent before, he was empty, empty as space itself, with dread crawling and filling every spot of it.

Kaito screamed like a little girl, seeing Ryoma, Kirumi and Miu in front of him.

Their skin was tinted in a dark green, parts of their flesh seemingly rotten, their clothes ripped and their eyes purely white.

All of three of them letting out loud groans, they slowly limped forward, their arms held out, trying to grab Kaito.

Continuing to scream, he ran out of the room as quickly as he possibly could, shoving his undead friends aside.

He didn't know what he was able to do. Were the others also like this? He had no idea, but was not able to find out either.

The overconfident, cheery Astronaut trainee was merely a shadow of himself at this point, panicking, screaming and running away, back into his dorm. Even there he did not have time to collect any of his thoughts, think things through because right he entered his room, he was greeted by candles lighting it, yet another pentagram painted on the wall.

Startled in shock, he slowly walked backwards, only to bump into something.

"Where do you think you are going?" a deep, unfamiliar voice asked him, a tall, hooded man coming out of Kaito's closet.

"Wh-what the? Out of my closet?!"

"Kukuku~ You find yourself trapped dear Kaito, there is no way out. We have surrounded you." the tall man said, revealing 4 other hooded figures, standing behind Kaito. They just stood there as if they were lifeless.

"What kinda sick game is this? What did you do to the others?!" Kaito exclaimed, raising his fist, his expression aggressive.

"Well, we can demonstrate it if you want to~" the man said, snapping his fingers.

Yet another hooded figure came out of Kaito's bathroom, carrying an unconscious Maki, laying her down in front of the hooded man.

"MAKI ROLL!" he tried running up to her but was grabbed by the giant hooded figure behind him, keeping him in check.

"Now, you will see what your friends went through, dear Kaito."

Suddenly all of the hooded figures started chanting as the one in front of Maki took out a golden dagger from his sleeve.

"And now, your soul shall leave this vessel, giving me complete control over it!"

Another small hooded figure showed up, holding up a curtain so that Kaito could not see what was happening.

"MAKI!" he screamed, trying to get out of the giant's grip. To no avail. "Please don't! Please!"

It was too late. The man took the dagger and rammed it into Maki's chest.

"Now, become my mindless slave!"

The small figure revealed what was behind the curtain as if this was some kind of magic show. Kaito could not believe what he saw.

Maki was just like Ryoma, Miu and Kirumi. Her skin was dark green, her eyes completely white and she was groaning.

"Isn't this beautiful, dear Kaito? Pure beauty. Kukuku~"

The Ultimate Astronaut fell onto his knees. He wasn't even scared anymore, just angry and sad. Tears were dripping on the floor as he punched it again and again.

"Damn it. Some kinda hero I am...I'm sorry." he kept on mumbling that he is sorry over and over again, frustrated, hopeless. Was this his fault? Could he have done anything to prevent this? What is going to happen to him now? All these questions racing through his head at once, no answer to be found.

A shadow is darkening Kaito's vision. He looks up to see another small hooded figure standing in front of him.

"Nishishi~"

"That laugh.."

"Happy Halloweeeeen~"

The figure threw the hood away to reveal its face, laughing like a maniac.

"Kokichi!"

"Yuuup, what did you think of our little show?" he asked, smiling innocently.

"You sick piece of shit! You killed them?!" Kaito jumped up, grabbing Kokichi by his throat.

"H-hey, I can't breathe."

"You think I give a damn?"

"Kaito, stop!" another hooded figure shouted from the back, revealing themselves to be Shuichi.

"Shuichi? What is happening here?" Kaito loosened his grip on Kokichi, letting him go.

"Geez Kaito, just calm down a bit, this was just a little halloween joke." Kokichi said, still catching his breath.

"Halloween joke? What about Kirumi, Ryoma and Miu?"

"Uhm, that was just my plain costume work." Tsumugi revealed herself.

"Wh-what about the fog, the music without anyone playing the Piano and your voices?"

"That was all Miu's doing. That skank isn't good for anything but her inventions are top notch." Kokichi giggled mischievously.

All other hooded figures except for one revealed themselves.

"I am sorry, Kaito. Kokichi suggested to prank someone on Halloween and I remembered you being afraid of the occult, so you were our number one choice…" Shuichi said, seemingly feeling bad for what they did.

"I wouldn't have thought a 'hero' like you would cry." Maki added snarkily.

Kaito became calm, rubbing his head while smiling like his usual cheery self.

"Man, looks like you guys really got me. The creepiest thing was that severed hand though. Like seriously, how did you do that?"

"Huh? What severed hand? We never talked about something like that." Kokichi wondered.

"C'mon, stop messing with me, what was that?"

"Kaito, we seriously have no idea what you are talking about." Shuichi added.

"By the way, Tenko you can take off your hood now." Kokichi said to the only person in the room who was still wearing a hood.

"Wait, is that blood?" Shuichi wondered, looking at the hooded figure.

Blood was dripping down from their sleeve, as suddenly, the figure fell down, pale, lifeless.

*DING DONG, BING BONG*

"Took half a year for you guys to start, whatever. A body has been discovered, start the investigation so that we can start the first class trial soon. Proud of you~

Pupupupu."

"Oh, looks like someone used our elaborate halloween plan to actually start the killing game. How mischievous. Kukuku~"

Joking about death, actually leading to one.

As the moon's cold rays were shining onto the foggy campus, this class has to investigate a horror worse than anything halloween could offer. An actual murder, the murder of Tenko Chabashira.


End file.
